Several packages are known, adapted to form multipacks for containers having generally a parallelpiped shape, such as for milk, juices, liquids of various nature, rice, sugar, pasta and the like. These packages are mainly of two kinds, the one made by wrapping webs, films or sheets of plastics material, joining together the various containers, and the other consisting of boxes, adapted to hold the required number of containers, possibly simplified and/or modified.
The main drawbacks of wrapping with plastic material are due to the anonymity of the package, lacking any identification and without possibility of applying advertising messages on it, and to some disadvantages of the package itself, such as lack of carrying elements, scarce protection of the containers which are prone to bulging, difficulty of opening the package which is then destroyed even for withdrawing one single container, and so on.
The other packages, generally consisting of a more or less open box of cardboard or the like, have the drawback that being substantially boxes, their size inevitably depend upon the dimensions of the containers. Furthermore their surfaces being rather big, require a higher use of material so they are more expensive. Also these packages often have the disadvantage not to allow withdrawal of only one container without irremediably damaging the package.